Ace Soldiers
The Ace Soldiers is the North American Deadly Alliance and the Military Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the Patriot Star. They're the Original Deadly Alliance. One of the best Allied Forces unit has ever trained, fighting against the Warlords and Fascists. Trained in military base and residing the Allied HQ. 'Origin' 'The Early Days before the War' Ace Spades was enlisted to the Allied Forces for defending democracy against the tyranny of fascist conquerors miles away from his home country. However, despite at his age restricted by the military rules and his excellent experience of military knowledge, he must passed and prove to the military for capable to fight the enemy with discipline, time, and concentration. After years of training, he's now ready to be deployed into battle. 'His First Front line' Ace Spades' first rank was First Class Private and he was among the platoon unit and deployed into the dictator's last stronghold in the capital. There he met Texas Washington, the Avian-like American Bald Eagle soldier; Steven London, the Anthro-Griffin soldier; Louis "Paris" Pierre, the Avian-like Rooster; and Gunter Berlin Bonn, the Avian-like German Eagle. But when they were reaching to their destination, they were ambushed but managed to fight back as Ace and his allies crawled into safety and get to cover until he found something useful but risky weapon from a dead heavy gunner to carry with him: the heavy machine gun barrel which it still in function. However, he doesn't want to leave his fellow allied soldiers as he was about to attempted rescue them in open fire; thought to being killed by enemy snipers, the bullets were straight into his targets, from barricaded buildings from below to rooftops, but what he didn't know about his bullets were powerful that none of any regular bullets is that he has an Aura. As the streets went quiet with the sounds of warfare were heard far away, Ace and his only four closed allies and few remaining survived allied soldiers continue their mission with extreme cautions and keep an eye on ambushes and suspicious places. They have arrived their destination at the dictator's heavily fortified presidential palace and they assisted the allied battalion to storm the main gate into the palace, but storming into the palace meets with heavy resistance, leaving a mountain of casualties but then miraculous suddenly, the burning plane crashed into the palace's front door, wiping out the entire defenses on front; it was none-than-other and the Allied Nations' war hero named Captain Bucky "Rocket" Muckly and rally cried to his fellow allied soldiers with high morality to join their final battle and Ace and the four allied soldiers joined them. As they breached into the dictator's palace, they took out remaining loyalists inside the palace until they discovered the dictator's last resort: a nuclear warhead deep under the palace garden. Then the gunfight begins as the small pocket of fascist loyalists fired at them and Ace, Texas, London, Pierre and Bonn were volunteered to join Muckly's side to stop the dictator from launching the warhead into airspace. As they encountered the dictator, they were completely surrounded but Captain Muckly fought back so too Ace and his allied soldiers fought back. But then, the missile has been launched by the dictator and Ace wants to help him to stop the missile but he was ordered to stay and fight the dictator's elite and the leader himself. Ace and his allies tackled him down, overwhelm with their strength, and successfully captured the dictator as they forced him to surrender and disarm the missile but the missile was destroyed by Captain Muckly, sacrificing himself to save the world. As the war is effectively over, they mourn their beloved Allied Forces' hero as Ace mourned deeply broken to his heart and saddened by the loss of his dream hero. 'War in the Sixties' Nine years later, Ace has become the captain of his first team, consisted with First Lieutenant Washington; Second Lieutenant London; Corporal Pierre; and Corporal Bonn, along with newest members, Sergeant Jin Tae Lee of Korea; First Sergeant Luka Jones of South Africa; Staff Sergeant Kristoph Kees of the Netherlands; Sergeant First Class Klaver Hastorv of Poland; Master Sergeant Yenshi Hizake of Japan; Tech Sergeant Major Roger McKango of Australia; Lieutenant Jack McMoor of New Zealand; Sergeant Petro Toros of Italy; Specialist Mina Riveria of Greece; Corporal Tai Pokhan of Thailand; Master Sergeant Leon Hermans of Belgium; Specialist Vincent Valiant of England; Lieutenant Jane July of America; Chief Warrent Tom Berkley of America; Sergeant Antonio Armados of Mexico; Sergeant Rico Rogerio of Mexico; Specialist Jazz Le Rouge of France; and the non-combatant medic Maria May of England. They were under the command of Sir Colonel Winston Clifford of Great Britain and US General Pentagon and sent into the troubled country of the Republic of Dong Nam to secure the Allied Forces' interests and stand up for freedom. At their first briefing, their mission to find and rescue the scientist named Dr. Hector Anrak who was been kidnapped by the Warlord Terrorists and stop their evil plan before they completed their doomsday device. '72 Hours in Operation' They were sent into the riverbanks as they fought the Fascists forces through their defenses by boat until the two Fascist operatives showed up at the ancient city gate as their operation have been watched by the enemy spy. Shortly after Commander Ace defeated enemy operatives, they were compromised and moved into the city of Khi Minh Sahn. How did their enemy know their operation is seemly unknown but they will find out sooner or later to discover the conspiracy. At the city of Khi Minh Sahn, the city was under siege by guerrilla Fascist group as Commander Ace and his fellow teammates fought their way from the docks to the city square plaza to the downtown district. During the gun battle at the park, Commander Ace was encountered by his rival, Commander Grego Batinski, and started unlikely fight together against their common enemy. After the gun battle is over, they went to their own separate ways as Commander Ace continues his mission as the Khi Minh Sahn is fully secured, at least for the time being. Their next mission was to secure the enemy airport by air but they were under attack by the Warlords' and Fascists' Air Forces. They repelled the incoming attack from the air and destroyed large enemy aircraft by teamwork. As the air attack is over, they attacked the enemy airport in order to capture it so the Allied Forces can deploy troops and supplies to the resistance. Once they have secured the airport and defeated the enemy colonel, Commander Ace received the information from unknown source and learned Dr. Anrak's daughter, Elisa, has been abducted by the Warlords in order to force Dr. Anrak to work on this doomsday device and she's at the factory. At night, they went to the factory through the jungle, they were followed by the enemy spies, stalking and watching, and Commander Ace goes after one of the spies and exposed the identity of the spy: it was Commander Grego Batinski and he's been followed by the rouge special forces unit called the Black Star Force and the Fascist soldiers and once again fought together and this time, with two teams working together despite their differences. After the battle, Commander Ace and his team continued their own mission while their rival team continued their own personal mission. As they arrived at the factory, they found Elisa Anrak and they were warned as they walked into the trap by none-than-other Captain Bucky Muckly and they were shocked that their Allied hero have turned his back on them as well the one who was the responsible for kidnapping and spying on them. After the shocking truth and fought Captain Muckly's hired mercenaries, they rescued Elisa Anrak and escorted to her safety but Commander Ace wants the truth about their evil plan from the enemy commander. Unfortunately, the enemy commander was shot dead before he revealed Captain Muckly's operation but he found the little information: the doomsday device is revealed as the laser cannon and it's completed and readied to fire at their target from the enemy army base up north. Commander Ace and his four closed allies, Washington, London, Pierre, and Bonn, went to the enemy base up north stop Captain Muckly's evil plan and rescue the doctor. 'Saving the World' With the doctor's daughter rescued and the location of Captain Muckly's base of operation discovered, they raided the enemy base by force and airstrike on heavily defended gate and fences, from barracks to the command center. As they reached the command center, Commander Ace confront his once a war hero now a villain while the others rescued Dr. Anrak. With the doctor rescued, Commander Ace was shocked to believe to hear that Captain Muckly was the secret agent to the Fascists since the start of the academy, gaining military secrets and blueprints for their super weapon as he stole it from the Allies; but before he was so close to get the state secrets from them, he wanted revenge on the Allied Forces for destroying his home country by attempting to destroy the Free World. Then the talk of truth is out of their way, they began to fight with a gun fight and he battled Captain Muckly's prototype robot-controlled with the laser weapon on it. In the hard battle that he faced, Commander Ace managed to find the weakness on the prototype weapon and finally defeated Captain Muckly. But before he was to arrest Captain Muckly, he received the key to get all secrets and documents, including his journal, at his command office. However, after he recovered all the secrets as the reinforcements arrived, Captain Muckly died, not as hero to the fallen Fascists but the traitor to the Allied Forces. 'Aftermath' After the war is over with Allied Forces' decisive victory, Commander Ace Spades and his allied team have returned home to a Heroes' Welcome as he brought all military secrets back to his superior officers. As they were awarded with the Medals of Freedom, Purple Hearts, Medals of Honor, and the Medal of Courage to Commander Ace, the team has become the official member of the Patriot Star for the courageous act and uncovered the truth and suspicious on the traitorous Captain Muckly now he's officially dead. On December 2012, Commander Ace was lost and sighted on the World War II Memorial site in Washington D.C. and recruited by the predecessor of the United Nations Global Defense Intelligence. After the joint-operation in France is over, he's reunited with his fellow allies after the Planegate Portal was activated and joined forces with their new allies as they fought the Monarchs. Now that the Monarchs are defeated for good, the Ace Soldiers are now part of the UN-GDI. 'Team members' 'Commander Captain Ace Spades' Leader of his Allied Forces unit fights for freedom and justice. His choice of weapon is assault rifle-like chain-gun. 'First Lieutenant Texas Washington' The Avian-like American Bald Eagle or the Aviak soldier who is a closed friend and an ally since the war. A patriotic soldier, he served his country for standing up for freedom and democracy. 'Second Lieutenant Steve London' The British Anthro-Griffin soldier who is also a closed friend and colleague since the war. He brought along with his small package of teabag and a cup, just in case for Tea Time once the battle is over. 'Corporal Louis "Paris" Pierre' The French Avian-like Rooster who is also one of closed friends and colleague of Commander Ace. He likes croissants and red wine, just in case for celebrations and liberations, even making breakfasts. 'Corporal Gunter Berlin Bonn' A West German Avian-like German Eagle who is also the closed friend and colleague of Commander Ace. He was enlisted to join the Allied Forces to defeat the Fascist Army to liberate his home country. 'Sergeant Jin Tae Lee' A Korean Dragonkind who is an excellent fighter pilot and he can fly any aircraft for the team, from airplanes to helicopters to larger aircrafts. Despite being an pilot, he was relived after he survived the fatale accident but he had some skills as the aviator. 'First Sergeant Luka Jones' The South African Dragonkind who is the team's heavy weapons soldier. He carries heavy machine guns and turrets along the way. 'Staff Sergeant Kristoph Kees' The Dutch Anthro-Horse who specialized with close quarter combat. He's also the fastest sprinter, making him as the team's scout. 'Sergeant First Class Klaver Hastorv' A Polish Avian-like Owl who has joined the Allied Forces as a soldier. After the war against the Fascists' homeland, he joined the Allied Special Forces unit as their observers. 'Master Sergeant Yenshi Hizake' A Japanese Dragonkind who joined the Allied Special Forces unit as their Swordsman. He carries his ancestral katana with him and his life as their Samurai for the team. 'Tech Sergeant Major Roger McKangoroo' The Australian Anthro-Kangaroo who is the team's engineer. He can fix anything and build anything from regular vehicles to tanks and APCs. 'Lieutenant Jack McMoor' The Aquatoid-like Moorish Idol from New Zealand who was a soldier of his unit now a veteran to the team. He lead his secondary team since his commander from the war was killed by the enemy ambush. 'Sergeant Petro Toros' The Italian Minotaur who was enlisted to join the Allied Forces. He's the team's strong defender and part time aggressor when the situation is out of control. He loves pizzas, spaghetti and other traditional Italian cuisines. 'Specialist Mina Riveria' A Greek Avian-like Dove who specialized with intelligence analyzation. She was quite an excellent intelligent officer but she likes to go into action with her fellow teammates. 'Corporal Tai Pokhan' A Thai Lizardfolk-like Komodo Dragon who specialized with jungle combats and tactics. He has also techniques of counter-guerrilla warfare. 'Master Sergeant Leon Hermans' A Belgian Anthro-Lion who is the veteran soldier to the Allied Special Forces unit. He also participated the war to defeat the Fascist government once and for all. 'Specialist Vincent Valiant' The Avian-like Pigeon with an English accent who is the team's radioman. He is also the messenger as he carried out his missions to his commanding officer since the war. 'Lieutenant Jane July' A female Dragonling soldier from the West Coast of United States. She's one of the first soldiers to be sent into the battlefield and she's the lucky candidate of the team. She's Commander Ace's girlfriend and love interest. 'Lieutenant Maria Mayflower' A female Dragonling who is the non-combatant medic unit. She has the incredible magic power for healing her fellow allied colleagues and it was turned out that she's truly magical Healer for the team. 'Chief Warrent Tom Berkley' The Lizardfolk-like Turtle from the East Coast of the United States is the senior officer and the teacher to the team. He has the knowledge of nuclear, chemical, biological, and radiological. 'Sergeant Antonio Armados' The Mexican Anthro-Anteater soldier who specialized with communications. He can translate some foreign languages to gain information from the enemy's conversations and meetings. 'Sergeant Rico Rogerio' The Mexican Insectoid-like Ant who was a volunteer worker for the Allied Forces' munition factories now an expert of weapons and the confiscator of enemy weapons to use it against their enemies. 'Specialist Jazz Le Rouge' A French Gargoyle who is the team's sniper. A former member of the Special Forces unit who has successfully rescued the hostages, Jazz Le Rouge joined the team as he providing cover fire with his great marksmanship experience. 'Sir Colonel Winston Clifford' The British Aquatoid-like Dolphin who was the decorated senior military officer and the talented admiral of the Allied Navy. A gentlemen officer, Sir Colonel Clifford and his fellow colleague, General Pentagon, are now the commanding officers to the team. 'General Pentagon' The Avian-like American Bald Eagle who is the highly decorated officer with fiery temper. He learned the experiences of how win the war with positive public supports and carried out with his brilliant strategies to defeat the enemy. He's now the commanding officer to the team. 'Inspirations' * Inspired from Command & Conquer Red Alert 2's Allied Forces faction. * Themed with the Allied Forces in the Second World War and UN Peacekeepers in the modern times. * Based on the fact that after the World War II, the United States of America was once a skirmisher now the world's leading superpower as of today since two conflicts began during the Cold War, the Korean War in 1950-53 and the Gulf War in 1991. Category:Database Category:North American Deadly Alliance Category:Military Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:Patriot Star